Hit It and Quit IT
by ExXxJ
Summary: Jacob:oc, Embry:oc & Paul:oc. 3SHot.that continues into a story. Jacob POV Embry POV & Paul POV....*LEMONS*
1. Jacob One Shot

**Disclaimer: owns twilight, jacob, paul embry and everyone you recognize. **

**I own Andrea, Paris and Estell.**

**a/n::: hello, well im up and bored, so I deiced to write a new FF. I really wanted to finish chap 9 for FML[[if you haven't read it you should check it out, its fuckin awesome]] but my iPod touch broke, sooo now my chap. 9 is gone and I have to rewrite it!**

**If you like Jake and Nessie fics, you should check out this story im betaing for Miss Emily. Its called My Life as a Teenage Hybrid. The link is on my page, check it out and please review.**

**&&&&&I realized after helping Emily with her story, that I like to Beta. Sooooo if you need a Beta for twilight that has to do with Jake and isn't homo [[im not against gays im just not good at that kinda stuff]] I would be glad to help :]]**

**INFO ABOUT THE STORY YOUR ABOUT TO READ:::::: Jake, Paul and Embry are single and just graduated from high school. They got to a graduation house party that a friend from school is having. They all go in and meet there imprints who aren't a 100% normal [[but they don't know that]] and they all have one night stands with them.**

**this is a 3 shot. Of Paul, Jacob and Embry, when they meet there imprints at a graduation house party. If you really like the 3 shots, I will continue them into a story. **

**Please REVIEW.**

**If you want a visual of the girls outfits and how they look, the links are on my page :)**

** JACOB**

"So, your gonna go to Megans party tonight?" asked Embry.

Today was the last day of my senior year, and I wasn't going anywhere. NOWHERE AT ALL! Not even to college. Why because im the Alpha of my pack. Sams pack is now my pack, since he has decided to stop phasing so he can age with his now pregnant imprint Emily. So tonight Me, Embry and Paul were all going to go to this graduation house party and hopefully hook up with some fine looking chicks to celebrate with.

"Hell yea im going, hey hopefully you meet your imprint tonight." I said laughing and slapping Embry on the back. Me,Paul and Embry are the only ones who haven't imprinted yet, and we think we never are, so we always joke with each other about imprinting. We walked to my new 2010 Range Rover. Now that was my imprint. I guess your probably wondering how in the hell did I get money to get a car like that? Well the answer is, a couple months ago before I went to school, in front of my door there was a dark silver brief case with my name on it. I brought it in the house, and sniffed it.-Ay don't judge me! I was just trying to be cautious.- and it didn't really smell like anything except paper. So opened it and there was a shit load of money. I still have more than half of it right now, and I don't know how much it is, and I sure as hell wasn't about to sit there and count it. Pssh eff that. So after I was done gawking at the money I noticed a folded piece of paper I opened it and it was a letter from Bella saying:

_Hi Jacob, I know your mad at me, and I know you will never forgive me but please take this money as a token of my gratitude for being there for me when I needed you the most._

_-Love Bella._

At first I thought ; shit she owes me more money than this for all the damn heart ache she put me through, but then I was like , why the hell am I thinking about her, when I have all this money in front of me! Next thing you know I was out buying a car with my dad. So now, here I am with my spankin new car!!

When we pulled up to my house me and Embry got out and walked over to Sams which was about 2 houses down, and we could smell Emilys cooking already. Yummy. When we walked in Emily was making grilled cheese sandwiches and Sam was sitting down watching T.V.

"Damn Sam, your gonna make your pregnant wife cook, that's pretty fucked up." I said shaking my head, like I was really disappointed. I was expecting Sam you cuss me out or something since I was calling him out like that but he didn't, surprisingly he just gave me an evil glare.

"Jake, why don't YOU help me finish cooking" Emily asked, wait she wasn't even asking, it was more like she was telling me. I didn't want to upset her or anything, so I just nodded and asked her what she wanted me to do. I could here Embry and Sam laughing at me.

When I was done cooking and eating, me and Embry left to go to my house. We sat there and chilled for a while until Paul came. He was going to the graduation party too. We left the house around 6. The sun was starting to set and it was getting colder outside by the minute, not that I mind. We all got into my Range Rover and in 15 minutes we were in front of a HUGE house. We decided to get high before we went in, so it would be a little more fun or exciting. We smoked enough herbal high to keep 5 guys high for a week straight. When we finished our 'puff puff passing' session, we all got out the car laughing. At what?. Shit the hell if I knew. So anyways we walked up to the house and 3 girls approached us. On girl grabbed Paul and pulled his laughing ass to the right where beer pong was taking place. Another girl grabbed Embrys cheesing ass and took him over to the pool table. And the last girl took my happy ass to the living room which was now a dance floor. I starting dancing with this random blonde chick , she was grinding her ass into my crotch, and my hands slowly found there way to her pelvis. I leaned my head down and pressed it against the side of hers, and she seemed to like the closeness. Then my head snapped up as I heard the most beautiful laugh EVER!. I looked in the direction where the laugh came from, and there stood a complete Goodness who I would plan to worship for the rest of my life. She was about 5'6, had long midnight black wavy hair, big full plump lips that I would LOVE to kiss for the rest of my life, she had light brown almond shape eyes. I let my eyes scan over her perfect petite but curvy body. She had a navy blue tank top that was loose all over an showed her belly and her hips, the jeans she had on were skin tight that made her ass look PERFECT!

I watched as she pulled on Mikey, my somewhat friend. She held his hand as she pulled him to the dance floor, she threw her head back as she laughed at something Mikey said, my eyes roamed down her beautiful light caramel neck, fuck just looking at her neck made my dick twitch. She turned around so her back was against Mikey, she started dancing, grinding against him, and I saw his hands slowly move around her waist and pull her closer, and then I felt my hands tighten around the girl I was dancing with waist. Again she didn't seem to mind, but I didn't do it out of pleasure I did it out of anger. I wanted to be the guy dancing with the Goddess who was across the room from me right now. I wanted her to look at me, I wanted to know her name, Fuck I just wanted her.

I watched her dance, and then she looked up at me. When she met my eyes, her lips parted a little and she let out a uneven sigh. How did I hear her sigh, shit I don't know all I know is that when we made eye contact for the first time everything disappeared and everything was silent besides her heartbeats and her breathing. She smiled at me and looked away. When the song was over she gave a hug to Mikey and looked at me and gave me her breath taking smile and quickly walked away. Fuck, where is she going, I cant lose my imprint yet , I NEEDED her. I watched her walk away and followed her, leaving the girl I was dancing with by herself. I quickly followed her threw the crowed, she was so graceful when she walked, and she as walking pretty fast. I followed her up the stairs, and then he stopped in front of the bathroom door. She looked back at me and gave me a sexy grin, which made my heart beat speed up like a crack head. She opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her.

FUCK! What do I do? Does she want me to go in there? No!, maybe shes peeing.

I slowly walked up to the door I stood about 5 inches away from the door and used my super hearing to see what she was doing. All I heard was her heartbeats that were beating as crazy as mine. That made me smile. I deiced to go in. I walked up to the door and put my hand on the door knob, I turned it slowly, and it was unlocked. Shit she must have wanted me to come in. I opened the door, not all the way, just enough so I could slide in. I closed the door behind me and I saw my beautiful Goddess standing against the counter. Damn she was so sexy. She gave me her sexy grin, and I tried to give her mine back. I could hear her heat flutter.

"Lock the door." she whispered, her voice was so beautiful! No words could describe. I locked the door because she told me too and I cant say no. I would never say no to her

"Mmmm, Good boy, now come here."

I slowly walked over, until I was just 2 inches away from from her. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. She smelled so fuckin good, it was like strawberrys and sugar. My mouth started to water. When I opened my eyes hers were closed and her nostrils were flared just a little. When she opened her eyes, she bit her bottom lip softly. I felt my little man below the belt get hard.

"You smell so good." she breathed. Her breathing was slightly uneven. She was feeling just like me. That made me even more harder.

"No, you smell good" I said as I took a step closer to her. She smiled and put her hand on my chest, and closed the distance between us. She moved her hand up to the back of my neck and up to my hair. She pushed my head down and I moved forward so she was up against the counter , she started to breath harder. Now our faces were inches apart and she quickly closed that distance and our lips met.. I swear it was fucking 4th of July in my head, fire works were going off and everything. Her lips were so soft. They were PERFECT! She sucked on my bottom lip and I sucked on her top lip. She opened her mouth a little to allow my tongue to slide in, she tasted just like how she smelt. Sugary Strawberrys. I deepened the kiss and she didn't mind. Her hands moved down my neck past my shoulders, her hand rested softly on my biceps. Haha you know baby, this is all yours, I thought.

Then she moved her left hand to my little man, who wasn't so little right now. I was as hard as a rock. She rubbed her palm against the bulge in my jeans and I let out a low groan. She smiled against my lips. Oh she thought that was funny eh.

I slowly moved my hands down her ribs , hips and then I let my hands stop at her thighs. I quickly lifted her up and she laughed and I couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started grinding against my hard dick, I held back a small moan. I sat her down on the counter and she broke the kiss and her hands were instantly on the buckle of my pants. She unbuttoned it quickly and than she huffed when she was that I had a button down fly instead of a zipper.

"Sorry." I muttered She looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Its okay babe." WOW she just called me BABE!

Next thing I knew she was done unbuttoning my pants and she pulled them down along with my black boxer briefs. Her eyes grew when she saw how big I was.

"You likey?" Fuck, did I just say that. I mentally slapped myself. She laughed, fuck now she was laughing at me while I was standing in between her thighs half naked. GREAT.

"Yes, I do." she said sounding very sure. I was ecstatic when she said that.

"You wanna unbuckle me?" she asked with one perfect eyebrow arched and a sexy smirk across her face.

"Hell yea." I said happily. She hopped off the counter and I quickly unbuttoned her jeans, than I slowly pulled down the zipper. I bent down so I could kiss her belly. She was so warm, when my lips touched her skin, she took a deep breath and so did I. I let it out a low moan when I smelled her arousal. My mouth started to water again. I wanted to taste her. I pulled her pants down and she stepped put of them, I lifted her up and sat her back down on the counter. I put both of my massive hands on her small sexy thighs and kissed her softly on the lips. She put her little hand on my erect member and stroked slowly. I moved my kiss down to her neck and on her shoulder. I moved my hand up she shirt and under her bra. When my hands touched her breast she gasped which turned into a moan. I gently massaged her breast with on hand and the other went down to her sex. I rubbed her softly threw her wet panties, and the hand that was on my dick started to move faster.

"Ugh, NO, I need you now." she moaned. I really wanted to taste her but her wish is my command. I pulled her panties down and I put them on the counter and held them in my hand tightly, I was hoping I got to keep them.

The tip of my extremely hard dick was now touching her wet lips. I could feel her heat on me and it sent tingles all over my body. I kissed her softly and I felt my pre-cum escape out of me.

I kept my hands on her thighs and I slowly pushed myself into her warm pussy. She was so damn tight! She let out a loud gasp. FUCK im hurting her!!

"Shit, are you okay?" I asked, ready to pull out if I had to. God knows I didn't want to though.

She smiled. "Im good, relax"

"Okay." I slowly pulled out until my tip was just in and I pushed back in a little faster, we both let out loud moans and she gripped on to my back. I started to pick up my pace but I made sure I was being gentle and not fucking her silly like I really wanted to.

"Baby, harder." she moaned, in my mind I did my happy dance.

I began to pump in and out of her harder and faster. I felt my stomach tighten when I felt her walls tighten around my dick. We were both about to come. I was just about to come in her when I realized we weren't using protection.

"Fuck!" I yelled loudly, but not TO loud. I pulled out quickly and came in the sink next to us. I jerked a couple of time as I emptied my self in the sink. Hands down that was the best fuckin sex in my whole 18 years of living.

I looked over to her and she was sitting In the same spot with her head back with a smile across her face. She is so beautiful.

She looked at me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Why you pull out?" she asked as she hopped off the counter and pulled her jeans back on. I realized than that I still had her panties in my hand. YES!

"Oh, um, I didn't want to get you pregnant." I answered as I put my underwear and jeans back on. I quickly stuffed her panties in my front pocket.

"Oh yea, don't want that." she laughed

She walked up to me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "I had fun." she said when she pulled away.

"Yea, me too."

"Whats your name?" my beautiful Goddess asked and I instantly felt like a dumb ass idiot, how did I not ask her for her name before I fucked her on the bathroom counter. I mentally slapped myself.

"Jacob Black."

"Mmm, I like it." she said, than she turned and walked to the door. What the fuck?? Where was she going? What was this to her? Just a Hit it and Quit it?

"Hey." I called out to her before she walked out. She turned around. "Yes?"

"Whats your name?" she let out a little chuckle.

"Andrea Ventura." She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving me feeling lonely and happy.

I made a goal to find her again because I knew I couldn't live without my imprint Andrea.

**a/n:: be sure to review! Right now im working on Embrys one shot and then Pauls :)**


	2. Embry One Shot

**A/n::: Ellow peoples! Well here's Embrys one shot. I hope u like it. Amd sorrry i took so long to update. Be sure to review.**

Check out my other FF F.M.L :]]

you can see Paris outfit and how she looks on my page. I have the link on there.

Embry POV.

'Im so high'. I thought to myself and laughed out loud. I looked over at Paul who was laughing and looking over his shoulder . He was always so fuckin paranoid when he was high.

When we all stumbled, [well I as the one stumbling] through the front door of this big ass house, that was defiantly going to look like shit when everyone was gone. I let out another booming laugh just thinking about that. I looked around and than I saw three girls walking up to us. I only recognized one. Her name was Mimi, I always thought her name was funny but tonight it was fuckin hilarious. She walked up to me and I could already smell some alcohol on her, but not a lot. So I knew she wasn't drunk.

"Hey." she said and grabbed my hand pulling my high ass to the pool table.

"Yea, Pool!" I laughed.

She looked back at me giving me a sexy smile. "do you know how to play?" she asked.

"Hell yea girl." I am the pool pro.

No one was playing but people were all around the table. Mimi grabbed the pool sticks and tossed me one and I caught it with perfection. I watched as she started setting up the balls on the pool table, she looked so damn good, if I could I would have taking her down right there. When she was done I told her to go first because I wasn't done undressing her with my eyes. She started and how she was doing everything was all wrong.

" do you know how to play?" I asked moving to towards her.

She straighten up and gave me a shy smile. "Um not really but you can teach me." she said seductively. I was about to walk over to her and close the distance but I stopped when I was hit with the most sexy mouth watering smell in the whole entire fuckin world and that smell took me out of my high instantly. I froze in place and closed my eyes letting myself enjoy the sexy sent.

"Embry?" Mimi shook me, taking me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked irritated. She backed up crossing her arms over her chest giving me and attitude look.

"Fuck, nothin man chill, im outta here before you kill my buzz." she huffed and walked away I head her mutter 'weirdo' under her breath, usually I would laugh but right now I was focused on this fruity sent that was coming from someone in this house. Now that Mimi was gone I could find out who it was and I followed the sent outside where it was getting stronger. The aroma was making me feel all happy and warm so whoever this girl was I was going to meet her and marry her.

I walked out to the back of the house and when the sent was as strong as i thought it could get, I looked around and I saw the most beautiful, sexy, smelling good woman in the entire world. She had light brown skin, long black wavy hair that reached the middle of her back and small full lips. She was wearing a black and purple tight mini dress that showed off her nice round ass and I already loved and matching high heels. I knew that she was my imprint, and i knew that I needed her in my life to survive and I hoped that she felt the same.

I stood there, just admiring her because I was to shy to go up to her and talk. After a while of just looking at her while she talked to her friends I decided to just walk up to her and stop acting like a pussy but just thinking about her made my heart speed up and now I was about to walk over to her and TALK to her, made me more nervous than I have ever been, I couldn't even move. My heart beat was pounding in my chest and I could hear it in my ears. I closed me eyes to calm myself down.

"umm, are you okay?" wow that voice was so beautiful and perfect and I hoped it was my imprint but at the same time I didn't because she probably thought I was and idiot just standing here with my eyes closed.

I slowly opened my eyes and in front of me stood my perfect girl who i would love until I die and than after. I than realized she looked worried, and it made me so happy to know that she could be worried about ME!. "I-Im good, umm yea, im Embry" ughh what the fuck?? I sound like an idiot.

She smiled, her smile was so perfect and she had the deepest dimples in her cheeks. "well im glad your good, I was worried about you for a second." I listened to her talk and watched her blush a light shade of red. So fuckin beautiful. "but, im Paris, nice to meet you" she said and her smile grew wider and her dimples deepened. She held out her hand for me to shake and I took it immediately. I wanted to touch her so bad and when I did, I didn't think I could let go, but I did surprisingly.

After we introduced ourselves we ended up sitting down on a little wooden bench. We talked for about 30 minutes about all her favorite things, than I noticed Paris was shivering. My baby was cold and I needed to make her warm.

"You wanna sit on my lap? Im really warm." I said without thinking. I expected her to be shocked or weireded out but she wasnt she smiled. "how nice of you." she stood up in front of me.

"come on, sit, im really warm" I said patting my lap. She looked at me and than down at my lap and sat down quickly. I wrapped my big arms around her small body. She was cold her little arms were freezing. I held her tighter and without thinking I inhaled her sweet fruity aroma, loudly.

"do I stink?" she laughed. Fuck why the hell did you just sniff her. But she thought it was funny so that's good,right?

"Umm no, you smell really good" so good Im getting hard right now.

"well...that's good, you smell good too." she started to blush.

My hand involuntary moved to her rosy cheeks and slightly brushed them with my finger tips. I was about to move my hand away but than she leaned into it and let out a soft sigh with her eyes closed. I honestly felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"Your so warm Embry." ohhh fuck, she sounds so sexy. I wanted to say something back but I had no idea what to say. So I just sat there watching her. She grabbed my hand and than opened her eyes and looked at me. "I like you, and I dont really know why. I never really LIKED anyone but you but there's something different about you. I know I probably sound crazy and I know your thinking that Im crazy-"

I had to stop her right there, I could never ever have her think she was crazy but I did feel happy as fuck knowing that she liked me back.

" I like you too, and I feel the exact same way." I said looking into her eyes. I watched and a small smile spread across her perfect lips and her dimples came out.

" you have the deepest dimples I have ever seen" I laughed. " but I really REALLy like them."

" really?" she leaned in a little closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Awww fuck she smells so good. "you wanna go to the parents bedroom, it's really nice and neat." I was shocked when she said that. She just asked me to go up to a room with her ALONE but she sounded so nonchalant about it. So I had to ask. " are you sure?" she sat up and looked at me smiling. " yes Embry I'm sure"

"okayyyyy" we got up and walked back into the house, we passed Paul, he was making out with some girl, he was really goin at it. " is that your friend" Paris was looking in the direction of Paul.

" yeaaa, he's like my brother"

"hummm, cool" we walked up the stairs and Paris led the way to the room. I couldn't help but wonder how the hell she knew where the room was.

When we walked in the room, I froze. This was seriously the nicest fuckin room I have ever seen. And the...The BED!!! It was huge. "wow" I sighed. "that's a nice ass bed".

Paris let out a low soft beautiful chuckle I heard the door lock, my heart started to pound. Fuck.

She walked over to the huge bed kicking her shoes off. She let out a soft sigh And sat on the bed patting the spot next to her. I walked over the bed and sat down where she was patting.

"get comfortable, no one is gonna come in here for a while." I knew no one was gonna come and when someone decided to I would know thanks to my wolf hearing. But of course I wasn't gonna tell her that.

I kicked my shoes off. Paris stood up and slowly walked in front of me in between my legs. Fuck fuck fuck, what is she doing!? She put her small hands on my shoulders and I looked up. The looked on her face made my dick jump. She had the sexiest look on her face and her dark brown eyes seemed a little lighter probably from the lighting in the room. She bent her head downs little and I could hear her heartbeat accelerate. I held up head up a little and she came down a little more. I looked at her full lips. They were so sexy. I just wanted to lick them. I watched as her lips parted slowly and let out a low shakey sigh.

Our faces were so close her warm sweet breath touched my face. I wanted to taste her. My dick was hard very hard. I knew it could get harder though. I slowly brang my hands up her thighs over dress I set my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. She didn't seem to mind. Our faces were even closer now. I loved being this close to her. I could be like this forever and not mind. I took my eyes off her lips and looked into her now light brown eyes thy now looked like brown sugar instead of milk chocolate. She was looking down at my lips.

"hey" I said softly. Her eyes snapped up and met mine. Her look changed she suddenly looked hungry and animal like. Before I knew it, her lips were on mine,hard but I didn't mind. Anything babygirl liked I liked so if she liked it rough than i did too. She kept kissing me and I kept my hands on her hips, she still had her hands on my shoulders and she pushed me down on the bed. I was on my back and she was on top of me with on leg in between mine. I couldn't help but run my hands down her perfect curvy body. I loved the fact that she wasn't all super skinny. She had meat on her and I loved it. She fan her hands down my chest and under my long sleeve shirt. Her touch on my skin right there felt so good. I bit back a moan.

" unzip my dress" she commanded against my lips. I didn't hesitate. I ran my hands over her round ass and up her back until I felt the top o the little black zipper and unzipped it fast. She sat up and took her arms put her dress. I gawked for a second at her beautiful breast the were covers in a black  
Lacy bra. I let out a low moan as she brought my hands up to cup her breast. "you like?" like???? Ha! Baby I love.

" there perfect" I said and I grabbed her my the waist and threw her down on the bed so she was under me. I pulled off my shirt. Her eyes roamed my body.

"you like?" I teased smiling. She giggled and nodded. She bit her bottom lip and laid back down so she was on her back, holding herself up by her elbows.

"you wanna take the rest of my dress off?" was she really asking me!? Hell yea I would be fuckin honored. "yea"

I touched her hips softly and hooked my figures on her dress and slowly pulled her dress down. When it got past her sex. Her wet sweet aroused smell filled my nostrils. I never smelled anything like it. Her smell made my dick harder then it has ever been. I froze, I didn't want to just pounce on her and fuck her senseless like I wanted too right now, that wouldn't be good. So I sat there still holding her dress in my hands. I heard Paris huff and I snapped out of it. I looked up at her and she kicked her dress up and started undoing my belt and unbuttoning my jeans. I let her, I stood up and she pulled my jeans off leaving me in my gray Jockey boxer briefs. She smiled at my bulge that was fighting to come out of my underwear. She took her tiny hand and pulled my dick out my boxer briefs. I gasped as she took me in her warm mouth. Out of all the times I have gotten head, not one girl has fit all of me into her mouth... Until tonight and fuck it felt so good. I felt the tip of my dick touch the back of her throat. I moaned as she started to suck harder. I put my hands threw her black hair and just left them there to feel her head move back and forth. I felt my stomach tighten and my heart speed up. I was about to come. Fuckkk do I tell her? ..... Yess you tell her dumb ass. What if she doesn't want to taste your cum.

"F-Fuck, Paris.. I'm bout to cum." I held on to her hair. I didn't want her to stop, she was making me feel so good and she looked so sexy doing it. I felt her shrug her shoulders. Did that mean she didn't care? I felt my dick twitch in her mouth I knew what was about to happen.

" fuck, fuck, fuck" I came im her mouth and she swallowed it all. Which made me stay hard. When she was done she laid down and took off her panties and opened her legs. Her sent was stronger and I couldn't hold back anymore. I quickly got on the bed and moved in between her thighs. I placed my rock hard dick against her pussy lips. I parted her lips with the tip of my dick and massaged her clit with it. I watched her as i teased her, her eyes were getting lighter. I guess the more turned on she gets her eyes get lighter, that was sexy. I was also teasing my self by rubbing on her like this but that was okay. She sucked on her bottom lip and I slowly put the tip in she let out a low moan and pushed her hips forward so my dick was more inside of her.

" ahhh fuck" I moaned. I put some of my weight down on her leaning on my forearms. I tucked her hair behind her ear." You ready baby?" my voice came out deeper than usual.

"yes" she breathed and I didn't waste anytime. I pushed all of my length into her slowly. When I was in her all the way I didn't move. I gave her a couple of seconds to get comfortable with my size. I was pretty big.

She leaned up a little to kiss me and I leaned into it. Her kiss was so sweet. I started to build up a rhythm. She kept up. I held on to her waist as I started to fuck her harder. She moaned loudly and gripped onto my back breaking the skin. Good thing she couldn't see my back. I put my hand between us and massaged her clit.

"fuuuuck!" I felt her walls tense around my dick and I pumped in and out of her faster. I was about to come.

"Em-Embry..fuck..." she moaned. And that set me off. I pulled out and came on the fancy blanket. I laughed and she looked up at me. " oh, I came on the cover, man there gonna be pissed." she smiled and i looked down in between her legs and her pussy was so wet and covered in her come. I brang my hand up to touch her, she smacked my hand away and pulled me back ontop of her and my dick slid into her wet pussy. We both moaned loudly.

This time I fucked her hard and rough. I pulled out and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. She looked back biting her swollen bottom lip. I looked at her and I pushed my hard member into her slick wet pussy. I pumped in and put of her hard and fast. I leaned down and cupped her breast in one hand and I grabbed some of her hair. I made sure I wasn't pulling it, just holding it in my hand. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I slowed my pace and let my hands roam and massage her beautiful body. She arched her back and I kissed her softly.

"fuck, Embry." she sounded so sexy. "you okay baby?"

She nodded and pushed her herself back into me, and that right there made me come, I pulled out fast so I wouldn't get anything in her, even though i wouldn't mind her being the mother of my kids. When I pulled out I didn't come on the bed, I came all over her ass. I was turned on by that for some reason but than I heard Paris gasp and i looked up at her and she was glaring at me. I fucking panicked, fuck why wouldn't she be mad I just jizzed on her ass and back like it was the fucking thing to do. Fuck.

I stopped panicking when she smiled, I let out a deep breath. Phew that was close. "well can you clean your stuff off of me?" she asked. I nodded and ran to the bathroom that was in the room and got some tissue, can back fast and wiped my come off her.

"your really comfortable being naked around me huh?" I realized than that I just ran across this room and back butt ass naked with my stuff swinging everywhere. Damn. But I really was comfortable being naked around her, I loved her, she is my fucking soul mate for crying out loud.

So I nodded and she blushed just a little. She is so damn beautiful. I was about to reach down a kiss her sweet lips until there was a knock on the door. I held my growl down so Paris wouldn't freak out. So I just settled for a irritated groan.

"shit, we gotta go." Paris got up quickly and started dressing, she grabbed her panties and threw them at me. I caught them fighting the urge to sniff them. "you can have them, to..you know remember me." I smiled at her, she's amazing but I could never ever forget you baby. I fucking LOVE your ass girl!!!. " well what do u want of mine so you remember me? Don't ask for my underwear please, I hate going commando. I got up putting on my underwear and jeans. "ummm your undershirt." oh okay that's good. Paris sleeping in my t-shirt, that's fucking sexy. I grabbed my shirt and tossed it to her. "here"

"thanks"

There were more knocks on the door. "who's in there?"

Paris laughed and we finished getting dress. I was putting on my shoe, she came up to me and kissed me her tongue barely touching my lip. She moved away to soon. I looked at her, she was already dressed holding my shirt in her hand. "I hope to see you again Embry." fuck she was saying goodbye. I wanted to cry. "can I get your number or something?" she looked sad and shook her head no. "I'm sorry, let's just hope we see each other again. " all I could do was nod. She was about to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap. "I'm going to miss you." I gave her the sweetest kiss i could give. "bye Embry." she got up and i watched her walk out. I saw a couple standing outside the door, so those were the bitches who cut my time short with my baby Paris. They walked in and the skinny pale looking dude who looked like Justin Bebier. "dude, can you leave?" I seriously wanted to punch this bitch ass dude in the face. But I didn't I just got Paris panties and put them in my pocket. I looked up at the couple and Im guessing the girl was the dudes girlfriend, was checking me out but she wasn't shit to me. I left the room and went down stairs. I could still smell Paris sent even though it was kinda covered by sweat and alcohol. I went to the kitchen and I ran into Jacob. He was sitting there on a metal chair with his head on his hands. I sat down next to him.

"you okay bro ?" he looked up and he looked happy and sad. "I imprinted, and now she's fucking gone."

Damn.

**A/n:::please review. I would like 10 reviews so i could put up Pauls one shot :) **


	3. Paul One Shot

**Heyy well here's pauls one shot with his imprint. Please review and let me kno what u think. And u should also check out my story F.M.L its a Jake and Nessie fic. Soo yeaaa enjoy and review**

**and if you want to see how Paris Andre and Nicole look and dress in there one shots the link is on my page. So is Paul Jacob and Embrys**

peaccce.

Paul POV.

I could have sworn some one was watching me. Embry says I'm paranoid when I'm high but is disagree with that shit.

I laughed at the scene in front of me. It was a whole bunch of shit faced drunk people acting dumb. I laughed and looked behind me. I thought i heard someone call me. Embry noticed me. Fuck. He laughed at me, he laughed at every fucking thing when he was high.

When we all walked in the big ass house me Jake and Embry were greeted by 3 bitches. I already new the bitch who was already walking up to me. I fucked her a few times, I called her Tuesday. She tried to make things serious but I let that bitch know that that wasn't gonna happen because PAUL FUCKIN SOL DOES NOT, I REPEAT DOES** NOT** COMMIT, TO NO BITCH. And I know for a fact that I'm not going to imprint, why the hell would someone like ME imprint? I have **NO** match and that's all right with me because I'm am a one woman man, shit I will be dammed if I ever belong to any female.

When Tuesday walked up to me I knew exactly what was on her mind, oh and I call her Tuesday because I usually fuck her on Tuesdays, and I'm really bad at remembering names. She gabbed my hand and we walked to the beer pong table. Tuesday kept close to me, standing in front of me so that her big ass was touching my crotch. Since I was high, I was horny. So I got hard quick when she backed her ass into me. I hate PDA but tonight I didn't give a shit. I grabbed her hips and pushed her backside against me. I heard a low moan escaped from Tuesday. I smiled, ha I'm good. I looked down so my lips were by her ear. I didn't have to go down low because she was pretty damn tall, I am 6'6 and she's 5'11, tall and sexy.

I licked her ear." You want this di-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I heard the sexiest laugh I have ever heard. My head snapped up and I looked at the most sexiest, cutest girl in the universe. (the link of her and her outfit is on my page) I wanted to fuck her, kiss her, love her - wait, what the fuck LOVE her? What the hell Paul... Did I just say love her? Why would I say Love? I don't love. I was so confused my high was gone and my head hurt. I let go of Tuesdays waist and she pushed her self back into me.

"get the fuck off of me!" I yelled. She looked pissed and embarrased but I didn't care, I never cared about her or anyone else besides my family including my pack. Tuesday walked away, I don't know where because i was busy looking into the light grey eyes of the most sexiest, beautiful girl in the fucking universe. She smiled and my heart literally jumped for joy. I don't know why, but I didn't smile back, instead I quickly looked down feeling heat rush up to my face. I walked outside quickly in need for some fresh air.

I was outside for about 15 minutes when my chest started to hurt. When I was outside all I thought about was the beautiful girl in there and how her laugh was like my favorite song that I could listen to on repeat. When my chest started to hurt even more I decided to go back inside and immediately the pain started to go away little by little and than it was gone completely. I found myself where I was before. The room where people were playing Beer Pong. My beautiful girl was standing in front of the table throwing the ball. I sat down on a fold out metal chair and watched her play. She was good and sexy. Dammit! Why did I like her so much.

Than It hit me. I fuckin' imprinted. How the fuck did I not realize that in the beginning when I said love!? Fuck I'm an idiot. How the fuck did I imprint? I wasn't suppose to! I'm not suppose to belong to no one at all.

"Hey there. You wanna play?" said a very sexy voice.

I realized I was sitting down with my head in my hands covering my face. I probably looked upset or frustrated. Which I kinda was thanks to this beautiful sexy girl standing in front of me making my dick hard and asking me if I wanted to play with her.

I was speechless, she was so close to me I could smell her sweet apple sent. My mouth started to water. I swallowed my saliva and looked up at her, she had a small smile on her lips, her sexy soft pink lips.

"Umm yea, sure." she smiled and held out her hand for me to take. I took it and my whole body tingled just from touching me.

She didn't let go of my hand as we walked up to the table where all the red plastic cups were set-up for the game.

Two guys were playing, so we waited until they were done. I looked down at my hand the one that was holding hers. Than it hit me, I didn't know her damn name.

I looked at her face and she turned her head to the side to look at me. "hey" she said. I smiled like a bitch. "hey, ummm what's your name." I was a fuckin nervous reck. All thanks to imprinting, which I don't really mind anymore since she is my imprintee.

"Nicole" she said simply. I liked her name simple like mine. Perfect.

"what's yours?" she asked

"Paul." I answered. I hope she liked my name like I liked hers. "sexy" she said.

My life is fuckin perfect right now. My girl thinks my name is Sexy!. Not cute or nice but SEXY.

"Thanks" I said, she nodded and then jumped up like a little girl in a candy store. "Paul I love this song! Dance with me please!" she asked, she was still holding my hand but now she was sqeezing it. I smiled and nodded. I wasn't really the type to dance but I would do anything for this girl. My girl.

She pulled me to the dance floor. And stopped in the middle where every one was dancing. She turned around to face me. "Do you know how to dance?" she yelled over the music and moving her hips to the beat and I just stood there and shook my head no.

She laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I felt bad right away. I was about to tell her stop but before I knew it Nicole had me pressed against the wall with her back against me, grinding on me. I held back a groan. She moved so good and I wanted her so bad. I put my hands on her small moving hips. She rested her head on my chest, her eyes were closed and she had a blissful smile on her face.

I figured out why she had me up against the wall. It was easier for me because all I pretty much had to do was stand there. We danced for two songs, her body was hot and pressed against me tightly. I was so hard, I was pretty sure she could feel it. Which was kind of embarrassing in the beginning but when she pressed her ass into me I was less embarrassed and more excited. When the second song ended I couldn't take it no more. I grabbed her hips tightly and turned her around so she was facing me. Fuck she was beautiful. "you okay?" she asked. "you wanna stop?" I knew she didn't want to. I didn't answer her question I just turned us around so she was against the wall. I tilted my head down slowly to kiss her neck. I hope she wouldn't stop me and lucky me, she didn't. Her heart rate just picked up and so did mine. My lips finally touched the crook of her neck. I inhaled her sent. "fuck Nicole, you smell so good." I said against her neck. Her body shivered. "thank you"

I kissed her neck and all the way up to the corner of her mouth. She turned her head so our lips could finally touch. And when they did I was on fuckin cloud nine. Her soft tongue touched my bottom lip. I parted my lips to deepen the kiss so I could taste the inside of her mouth. I moved my hands down from her waist to her small round ass. I could feel her warm skin on my finger tips, thanks to her for wearing short shorts.

I softly rubbed and grabbed her ass and she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. I groaned as the sent of her arousal filled my nostrils. And the heat between our bodys was making her sent more potent. I love it.

Our kissing started to slow down and she pulled away moving her head so she could kiss my neck. I moaned when she kissed a certain favorite spot on my neck. I felt her smile against me. "you like that" she said softly "mmhum" i moaned as she licked my spot. She moved her lips up to my ear and bit my earlobe softly. "I want you Paul." she whispered seductively. My dick jumped at her words. I couldn't say no to her, I wouldn't say no to her. I gave her ass one more tight squeeze and set her down on her feet. We looked at each other in the eyes. she is so damn beautiful.

"okay" I smiled.

I grabbed her hand and I was about to move but than I thought where the fuck were we gonna do this at. "fuck" I said lowly. I heard her giggle and I looked at her. "you want me to lead the way?" she asked smiling. I nodded.

We speed walked and held hands until we were in a room that looked like an office. There was a big comfy looking computer chair, a wooden desk, a book shelf, a computer and a whole bunch of paper work and shit like that.

"is this room good for you Mr. Paul?" she asked biting her bottom lip softly. I licked my lips and smiled and lifting her up wrapping her legs around my waist again. She kissed me hard and i kissed her back the same way.

I wasn't in the mood for foreplay right now, which was not like me at all. I loved foreplay but right now I just wanted to be one with my girl. I walked over to the desk kicking the expensive looking chair out the damn way and sat her down on the desk not even Daring to brake the hot kiss. We both started to unbutton our bottoms and I broke the kiss for a second to pull her shorts and panties off all the way. I had my boxer briefs and jeans around my ankles my big man was out and ready to be inside my girls warm, smell good pussy.

She bit her lip when she looked down at my big man and I couldn't help but crack a small smile. She looked up slowly to my face and her light grey eyes were now a dark smoky grey, Which was fuckin hot. "come here." she said, lust was dripping of her words. I closed the small distance between us and kissed her lips softly. I felt her small hand grab my dick and moved it so it was touching her soft wet warm clit. I groaned at the contact while Nicole breathing just quickened. She rubbed my dick on her for a couple of minutes and then she positioned it at the opening to her heaven, where we would become one. I slowly pushed my sled in. I didn't want to hurt her.

She kissed me softly, and I pushed myself deeper into her so that I was all the way in. I bit back a groan when I was in complete Nicole heaven. I pulled out a little and pushed myself back in again a little faster this time making Nicole bite my bottom lip. I built up a fast rhythm that had Nicole gripping onto my back. I was close. Very close, but I didn't want this to end so I slowed down. "No." Nicole breathed. "Dont slow down"

"I need to, I don't wanna finish yet." I panted against her neck. She was sweating just a little I could taste the salt on her skin. I knew I was sweating too but more than her. I started to pick up my pace back to how I was . " fuck, Paul. Harder please!" Nicole moaned. I silently thanked god. I really wanted to go faster and harder. I gripped her hips tightly and pumped my self in her now hot wet core harder and faster. She moaned loudly and kissed me than biting my bottom lip. Hard. Close to braking the skin. "Fuck, ohh. Shit." she said holding onto me tightly. I felt my body tense. I was fucking close and all her talking wasn't making it easy to hold my self together

I fucked her harder and faster, making the desk move and sqeek a little. Poor desk. She let out a deep breath and i knew what was coming. I felt her walls clench onto my dick. "PAUL!! I'm- ughhhhh!." she moaned loudly. If it was any other girl i would have told her to shut the hell up because I didn't want people hearing this but with Nicole I could care less, i wanted people, especially dudes hear her. Hear how good im making her feel. I felt her release and I followed quickly after, my body tensing and my dick twitching in her, than my body relaxed. I stopped moving and just held her close to me. Then it hit me. I just fucking nutted all in her! Fuck. I pulled put and grabbed the box of Kleenex off the desk and handed it to her. She was smiling but stopped when she looked at me. My beautiful girl face dropped. "are you okay? Was it bad?" she asked. She looked so worried, I didn't want, that so I quickly told her "I came in you, and no this was the fucking best sex I have ever had." I finished off kissing her lips softly. When I moved back to look at her face she was smiling again. Why the hell was she smiling didn't she hear me tell her I just came in her , I just got her pregnant.

"I'm on birth control." she said simply. I was happy to hear that but mad at the same time, why the fuck does she take those? She shouldn't be having sex with no fuckin guy. She's mine. I fought the rage that was trying to take over me. "oh". was all i said. She cleaned up and I helped her off the desk. She hugged me and we started to kiss. Than I heard a girl calling her name. She sighed and gave me a sweet smile.

"I got to go, I had fun Paul" she said and grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles. I stood there in shock. I wasn't ready for my girl to leave.

"I had fun too. Where you going?" I had to ask. "home." she said simply.

She walked to the door to leave, I stood there watching her. She turned around still smiling. "I will never forget you Paul, baby." My heart soared at her words. I loved her. I couldn't talk, I was still frozen. She blew me a kiss and she was gone.

I snapped out of it 5 minutes later. I knew I had to leave this room but god knows I didn't want to. Her sent was everywhere. But this wasn't my house and i had to go. I slowly walked out. A lot of people where still here drunk and dancing. I walked pass the living room and i saw Jake and Embry sitting down on metal chair looking like depressed bitches, sorta like me. I sat next to them and they looked at me. "I fuckin imprinted and now shes gone." I said looking up at the ceiling." Same here" they both said. I was feeling to shitty to be shocked. "let's get outta here" Jacob said. That was a pretty good fuckin idea.

_I will see Nicole again. I have to. Or I will fuckin die._ I told myself as I walked out of the house.

**Review and let me kno what u think. And should i continue into a story or just leave it?**


	4. We Meet Again

**ExXxJ::: Okayyy well here is chap 3. This chapie is in Embrys Jakes and Pauls POV. There pretty much depressed in this chapter. Boo Hoo! **

**-the outfits to jacob paul and embry are on myy page  
I would like to give a special thanks to my Beta Jamie :) thank you gurrrl.**

And just in case you forgot.

Jacob w/ Andrea  
Embry w/ Paris  
Paul w/ Nicole

I own:::Andrea, Paris, Nicole, Sophie, Jason and Jonathen.

Disclaimer: owns twilight and alll that good ish.

**Jacobs POV****  
**  
_One week after the imprint. _

I hate my life. I really do.

It's been a fuckin week since the night with Andrea. Seven damn days that I have been depressed. I even turned to eating chocolate ice cream, late at night with my sister Rachel. How pathetic is that?

Well after the party Embry, Paul, and I went home. We didn't say a word to each other; we didn't need to and we didn't want all just had the best sex of our lives with the most beautiful women ever. Well Andera is fuckin beautiful. I don't know about the other girls, and I don't really care. I had met my other half and she left me. After she took advantage of me. Okay, well she didn't really take advantage of me. She pretty much just hit it and quit it. That is the first time that has ever happened to me since I became a wolf. When I was fourteen this sixteen year old girl wanted to have sex with me. I wouldn't do it, because she didn'tlove me. So the day she told me she loved me, I gave her my goodiesand she left just like that. I cried in my room for 3 days saying. "I thought she loved me!" pathetic? Yea I know. Well I never thought that was going to happen again after I phased. I was wrong because it happened again! But not with some older hot chick but my IMPRINT! Fuck I didn't even want to imprint.

So I spent a week in the fuckin house. I didn't even shower until yesterday and that was because I couldn't smell the sent of Andrea on me anymore. When I walked to the bathroom, Rachael was in there, and when she opened the door she gagged.

"Shit, Jake. You smell like ass." she said and ran back in the bathroom and came out with tissue in her nose.

I just went into the bathroom and took a warm shower; which quickly turned cold because of my hard on from thinking about Andrea. How sweet and sexy Andrea was.

When I was done with my shower I got dressed and threw on my grey boxer briefs and black sweats. I spent the rest of the day with my dad  
watching sports.

Now it's Friday, which makes it exactly a week from the day I met my beautiful goddess. I decided to take another shower that again,turned cold. I dressed in the same sweats because I just didn't give a shit. Today I decided to look at myself in the mirror and let me tell you!!! I look like shit. My hair was getting long. I looked pale from the lack of sunlight; I looked like one sick puppy. I let out a deep sigh and ran my hands threw my hair. I need to have Leah  
cut my hair. But that could wait until I died!

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked from behind me. Rachel felt sorry for me.  
She even told me she did.

"Rach you know I'm hungry." I sighed, I was frustrated now. I don't knowwhy people who know I'm a wolf continue to ask me that dumb question.

"So that's a yes?" she asked eyeing me with a silver spatula in her hand. Shit I did not notice that.

"Yes, that's a yes." I said firmly.

"That's what I thought asshole. Next time I ask you something, don't give me smart ass answer." She said rolling her eyes. She turned around quickly so her long black hair slapped me in the face.

I waited in the living room until the food was done. I was watching Zeke and Luther on Disney XD aka Disney channel for BOYS only. Don't judge me, this show is the only happy thing in my life.

"Come eat!" Rachel called from the kitchen. I got my ass up and took  
my time walking to the table.

Rachel and I ate in silence until she let her fork fall onto her plate making a loud annoying noise and letting out a deep sigh.

"Jacob." she sounded frustrated. Why the hell is she frustrated?

"What?" I said with my mouth full of eggs and bacon.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into her chair. Oh  
shit, she's about to have a serious talk with me.

"You need to stop this, you Paul and Embry have been moody bitches for a week." I just looked at her, and nodded stuffing my mouth some more. "A FUCKIN WEEK JACOB!" she yelled standing up with her hands on the table.

I sighed and swallowed my food and leaned back in my chair.

"Okay Rachel, what do you want me to do? I don't feel right without her." I told her.

Her face softened "Jacob, you haven't phased in a week, you look like shit and you look sick from the lack of sunlight, can you please phase and get some exercise." She said softly.

I wanted to laugh at her. There was no way I was phasing. Last time I phased the guys saw into my head and the ones who imprinted (Jared, Quil, Seth). Feeling all their pity for me; which made me fuckin angry because I don't need their pity, I'm a **MAN!** Than there was Jason and Jonathan (New twin wolves) they were just laughing at me. I phased back quickly and took my ass home. I know that was a little immature for me to do that, since I was the Alpha and all. I could have simply ordered them to shut the hell up but I just didn't feel like it.

So I haven't phased since then. It's probably going to hurt like hell the next time I phase. I shuddered at the thought.

"Jake!" Rachel yelled pulling me out my thoughts. I looked at her and she was pissed. She hated when I didn't pay attention to her when she was talking about "important" stuff.

"What?" I whined. I just wanted to go back to watching TV and then hopefully pass out and wake up when the sun is down.

"You know what, fuck this." Rachel said and walked over to my side and  
grabbed me by the nose so it was being pinched in between her pointing finger and middle finger.

She pulled me up still holding my nose and cursing under her breath. She dragged me outside until we were off our front porch than she finally let go of my damn nose.

"Shit man what th-" I yelled but got cut off by miss crazy here. I rubbed my nose softly.

"Shut the fuck up Jacob! I'm so fuckin tired of this. Ever since you came back from that damn party you've been fuckin Debbie Downer. You never laugh or smile anymore unless you're watching that fuckin skate boarding show on Disney channel!" she yelled. I need to correct the bitch, she's out here trying to make me sound like some little girl.

"It's called Zeke and Luther and it's Disney XD!" I corrected her.

"Same thing!" she bellowed.

"No it's not Rach! Disney XD is for **BOYS** **ONLY**! Big fuckin difference  
there!" I yelled correcting her again. She crossed her arms and let  
out a deep sigh, kind of like a bull. I mentally chuckled at the thought  
of comparing Rachel to a bull since she was clearly nothing like one. She was fucking small; I'm talking about 5'3 small.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Ugh! Like I was saying your not the same, I miss the happy lively Jacob, who goes out and dances in his room-"

"Shut the fuck up Rach, were outside, you know the guys can probably  
hear your loud ass!." I hissed. That last thing I needed was the pack making fuckin jokes about me dancing in my room and shit.

Whatever Jake! Look, I know you feel like crap because your imprint  
sexed you and left you high and dry. It's not the end of the world! If you really want to see her, than you need to get your fat ass out of the house and look for her. We both know she isn't in our house."

Rachel was right. Me sitting on my ass was not going to help me find her. I told myself, I was going to see her again, and how the hell am I suppose to do that If I'm always moping around the house? I smiled at my sister, she was a fucking genius! I walked up to her with a big ass grin in my face. As I was walking up to her she was backing up with a questioning look on her face. I knew she was about to make a run for it so I quickly rushed her and gave her one of my big wolfy hugs.

"Thank you! Your so right Rach, fuck I am going to love you forever now." I said still hugging her.

"Okay let me go." she squeaked. I let her down, still smiling.

"So you weren't planning on loving me forever?" she asked, with her eyebrow arched.

"Well, I wasn't because you've been a bitch lately." I shrugged.

She chuckled and said. "Your such a jackass Jacob, but I'm glad your going out. If you weren't than I was going to have my people kid-nap you and take your ass to a strip club or something. " She said and walked back into the house and I followed. Nothing could ruin my mood right now.

When I got back into the house I went and took a shower. Again. I want to be extra clean for Andrea. When I got out I quickly dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a my black and white faux shoes. Than I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror and I started to freak out. "Fuck my hair." I muttered and rushed to my cell phone. I quickly called Leah and as usual she picked up on the last ring.

"What?" she asked sounding irritated. When is she not irritated?

"Leah, I need a huge favor from you."

"What is it Jake?" she sighed.

"Can you cut my hair?" I asked quickly. Please say I silently thought.

"Yea I _can_ cut your hair, I _can_ cut everyone's hair. Matter of fact _anyone can_ cut hair."

She has got to be kidding me right now; I can't believe she is doing this right now.

I let out a deep sigh trying to calm myself down. If I just got mad, Leah would hang up, and say fuck you I'm never going to cut your hair ever again.

"Leah, _will_ you please, cut my hair." I asked nicely.

There was a short pause on the phone.

"Okay, where you want to do this at, cause it sure as hell isn't going to be in my house, I don't want clean up your dog hair."

"Embrys, like usual." I answered.

"Alright I will see you there in five minutes." She hung up. Not even bothering to say bye, not that I cared.

I slipped my cell phone in my pocket, and rushed out the house and walked two houses down to Embry's. When I walked in I was in complete shock.

Embry was sitting on the couch looking like shit. I knew exactly why he was like this. He hasn't seen or heard from his imprint. I saw Leah sitting at the table waiting for me. I held up a finger to her to let her know I needed a minute to talk to Embry. She sighed and nodded.

I went and sat next to Embry on the couch. He glanced at me and bobbed  
his head up saying, "what's up."

"Nothing just going to get my hair cut, it about time you get one too." I said trying to laugh, hopefully lighting the mood.

" No." he said plainly.

"You're going to go out today, and if Paul is anything like this, than  
he's coming too."

"I'm not going anywhere Jake, I can't go anywhere, I miss Paris." He  
said sadly.

"That's why you need to get your hair cut, and need to go out with me and Paul. We got to convince him to come out with us. I miss Andrea a whole lot too. Rachel slapped some sense into me earlier, and I realized, how the hell am I going to see her again if I never leave the house?" Embry turned his head away from the TV and looked at me wide eyed. I knew he caught onto my plan. Before I knew it Embry was turning on the shower.

I was proud of myself, if Leah wasn't sitting at the table watching, I probably would have given myself a pat on the back.

"Are you done? So I can do this." Leah asked.

She was tapping her nails on the table and eating an apple. I nodded and made my way to the seat she had pulled out for me. I got comfortable and she took out her clippers. Ten minutes later she was done.

Leah rolled her eyes and smiled. See, Leah isn't really all that bad. I just think she tries to act all bitchy, and hard because she wants us (the pack) to be scared of her. She's not fooling me at all, with her act.

"Alright I'm going to be ready for you in five minutes Leah" Embry yelled  
from his room.

"Yeah, yeah" she mumbled.

"Leah?" I said. I was sitting across from her at the table and she was looking threw a magazine. " Jacob." she said.

"Do I look cute?" I asked. A small smile crept onto her face. " Are you serious?"

"Yes." I said.

"Imprinting really does turn you guys into bitchs. I'm starting to think I'm more macho than you imprinted fools." she stated and started laughing. I didn't see shit funny, this was a very serious question.

She caught onto my serious mood and her laughter slowly started to die down. "Yea you look good Jake, don't worry." she said honestly.

"Thanks Leah."

"Sure, Sure." she mumbled and I laughed.

**Embry POV.**

"Fuck! Where are those jeans?" I couldn't even think right because I was so excited. I don't even know why, it wasn't like I was going to see Paris for sure but there was a possibility and that was enough to have me bouncing off the walls.

"Ha! Found you!" the jeans were in a pile of clothes in the corner of  
my messy room.

I quickly pulled on my gray jeans, than my striped shirt and black vans.

"Hurry up Embry, I got shit to do today too!" Leah yelled from the  
living room.

" Yea right" I muttered under my breath. I started walking to the kitchen table. I sat down in the seat that Jake was sitting in. Leah stood behind me and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my  
head back. "What the-" I started "you don't think I got a life too Embry Call?" she hissed. I looked to Jake and his stupid ass was leaning against the counter smiling. Bitch.

"I was playing Leah, I'm sorry."

"Hmm, you better be because I can easily cut your hair so it looks like a fucking mushroom."

I heard Jacob bust out laughing holding his stomach. It really wasn't that funny. I glared at Jacob and gave him the finger. He just laughed and told me he was going to call Paul.

A few minutes later I was looking brand spanking new. Just like the old  
Embry.

**Paul's POV**

My life is so fuckin shitty, this is why I didn't want to imprint. This beautiful girl would have total control over me physically and mentally. Man I am fucked up in both ways right now. I haven't seen her in a week. I even have tried to break this imprint. I know it's impossible, but I had to try. So since than, I have had sex with 2 girls that I don't remember the name of. I got hard but I pictured the girl with Nicole's body and face! When I reached my high, I yelled Nicole's name and the chick flipped out and started crying. I gave up and just kept my ass in the house and ate and slept.

My mom has been on my ass about going to college. I told her my life  
is to the pack, and protecting our people. She hated the pack, and education comes first and how she wants me to be a damn doctor. She already picked up papers for me, at this new college that just got built in Port Angeles. So far I have put that on hold.

Now I'm sitting here eating a big ass bowl of Captain Crunch and watching Tough Love. I only watch this damn show because I like how Steve tells off all the girls and make them cry. I guess you can say Steve is the Older Italian me.

***Buzz, Buzz***

_What the fuck?_

***Buzz, Buzz***

Shit, that's my cell phone. I reached over to the table and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"What?" I answered with a mouth full of cereal.

_"Paul!"_ Jacob yelled.

I instantly jerked my head away from the phone. Without putting the phone back to my ear.

I said "dude I'm a fuckin wolf with extremely sensitive hearing so you don't need to yell jackass."

Jake chuckled and said in a hurry _"Dude get dressed and come to my house. Were going to go out and hopefully see our girls. I'm starting to have a feeling like I'm going to see Andrea and so does Embry. So get all dolled up and get you feisty ass to my house."_

I started to feel jittery and excited like I was about to see someone famous, or really important to me. I quickly said all right, and hung up hopping in the shower and getting dressed.

When I was dressed and ready, I took a second to check my fine ass out in the mirror.

Perfect! Thank god I asked Leah to cut my hair yesterday. Ha she must hate being the packs barber.

I grabbed my keys, and locked the door and ran to Jakes house. On the way there I passed Jason, and Jonathan arguing with their little sister Sophia in front of their house. I tried to pick up my speed so Sophia wouldn't see me, but of course she didn't miss me.

"Paul!" she screamed, already forgetting her brothers who were now smiling from ear to ear and making their escape. I stopped walking and stood still.

"Hey Sophia." I said giving her a small smile.

"So Paul Bear you want to come inside. I made some pink lemonade, your  
favorite." She looked at me, and gave me her sweetest smile that nobody  
could turn down besides her mom.

"Sophie, I'm sorry but I can't today. I promise another time. I just have to be somewhere really important. Okay."

She looked slightly hurt but she played it off well, by shrugging and pulling me down so she could give me a kiss on the cheek. Since I turned her down, I gave her a kiss back on her chubby cheek, which earned me a huge bright white smile from little miss Sophie. She yelled 'by Paul' as she skipped back into the house and I started to run to Jakes.

When I got there Jake and Embry were sitting on the bench on the front  
porch.

"Took you long enough dick wad." Jake said as he got up and stared walking to the car.

Embry and I followed. "My bad, Sophie saw me, and you know how she is  
with me." I explained.

Jakes frown slowly disappeared and he had a small smile on his face.

"Damn man I'm glad she doesn't like me anymore. She's too much for me." Jake said.

We decided to eat at a restaurant called BJ's that's all the way out in Port Angeles. When we got there all eyes were on us. We just think they stare because were some good looking dudes with muscle, and tanned skin.

"Hi, welcome to Bj's table for 3?" the young waitress asked. I was  
shocked she wasn't checking none of us out. But I was glad I didn't have to worry about turning her down.

We followed the waitress to a big curved booth. We all sat down giving each other a about 12 inches of space. Were not into the leg touching shit. The waitress asked us what we wanted to drink. Jake answered first saying "I will have a Root Beer." she nodded and wrote it down along with my order for a coke and Embry's sprite and left to get them.

"I hope I see Paris." Embry said.

"I have a feeling I'm going to see Andrea." Jake said confidently.

I knew the feeling though, because I was starting to feel it. My heart started to beat faster, and I felt like she was near. I closed my eyes and decided to just enjoy this new feeling. I inhaled deeply and I  
swear to you I could smell her sweet scent. I started to think about the day I met her. Suddenly Jake almost knocked the table on top of me by jumping up. I looked at him and I was about to tell him how much of a dumb ass he was until I saw the look on his face. He had a shocked, happy, excited, surprised. I looked at Embry, he was wearing the same expresions as Jakes. I turned to see what had them looking like two fools. When I looked, I'm pretty sure my glare turned into the same look as Embry's and Jakes.

There stood Nicole, and two other girls, who I am assuming were Jake's and  
Embrys imprints. My girl was standing next to me smiling at me. I've got to be dreaming.

**ExXxJ::: how was it? Good? Bad? Let me kno in a review. Who's POV do u want the next chap to be in? Jake Paul or Embry?**

Please Review beezies. Lol ;-) 


	5. Jakey Bear

**sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and thank you every one who reviewed! From now on who ever reviews I will give a shout out to on my next A/N note :] check my profile to see the outfits :]**

**Previously on Hit iT & Quit iT**

_"I hope I see Paris." Embry said._

_"I have a feeling I'm going to see Andrea." Jake said confidently._

_I knew the feeling though, because I was starting to feel it. My heart started to beat faster, and I felt like she was near. I closed my eyes and decided to just enjoy this new feeling. I inhaled deeply and I  
swear to you I could smell her sweet scent. I started to think about the day I met her. Suddenly Jake almost knocked the table on top of me by jumping up. I looked at him and I was about to tell him how much of a dumb ass he was until I saw the look on his face. He had a shocked, happy, excited, surprised. I looked at Embry, he was wearing the same expressions as Jakes. I turned to see what had them looking like two fools. When I looked, I'm pretty sure my glare turned into the same look as Embry's and Jakes._

_There stood Nicole, and two other girls, who I am assuming were Jake's and  
Embrys imprints. My girl was standing next to me smiling at me. I've got to be dreaming._

**d=]**

"Hey Jake" Andrea said. I was taken away by her smile. I missed it so much. Shit I missed HER so much.

"Hey" I quickly got up and took a step towards her and gave her a hug. And low key took a whiff of her smelling good hair. Don't judge me.

I looked over at Embry and Paul who were already sitting and talking to there girls.

"You wanna sit?" I asked like a dumbass. She gave me a small smile and rubbed my arm softly. "yes, but you need to chill."

"Yea chillax man, she isn't going anywhere, trust me." Paul's girl said. I smiled knowing that her friend thought she wasn't going anywhere.

We all got situated at the table. Are waitress came back, ready to take our orders but stopped when she realized 3 new people had joined us. So instead she took there drinks. I found out that Andreas favorite soda was grape soda.

"so what do you think of lovely Andrea." Embry's girl asked. I could give her a long as list and go on until the sun rises about what I think of Lovely Andrea. But I didn't, I didn't want her running off screaming with her hands in the air.

"She awesome." I said. I mentally smacked myself in the face for that. For some reason I felt stupid for saying that. But I think Andrea thought otherwise because than unfelt her small hand on my thigh. I looked over at her and she was smiling showing her beautiful pearly whites.

"awww, i think your awesome too." Scorrrre!!!

"Well I think we all need an introduction or something." Paul blurted.

"Oh, you're right, well I'm Nicole." Paul's girl said, well I guess I could stop calling her Paul's girl and just say Nicole.

"I'm Andrea." my beautiful goddess said.

"And I'm Paris." said Embry's girls aka Paris.

"Now it's your guy's turn." said Nicole. She was grinning from ear to ear, she was really excited.

"Im Jake."

"I'm Embry"

"Paul."

Andrea laughed at Pauls lame intro.

Embry saw the waitress come with the drinks.

"Here you guys go, now are your ready to order?" she asked.

"Umm I will have the pepperoni Pizza, the whole thing." I said casually. She nodded and wrote it down.

"I will havvvvve, ummm the same thing as him but in want sausage on it." Embry told her. Waitress nodded and looked over at Paul who started umm'ing.

"ummmmm, chicken Alfredo, and lasagna and some bread sticks." He said. Than he looked up from the menu and eyed the waitress and said. "And make sure there warm, or else..." the waitress eyes got wide and she gulped and nodded. Scribbleing it down.

I expected Nicole to trip of Paul's irrationalness, but she didn't, she actually handled it very well.

I'm sorry for my boyfriends actions, he just takes his food seriously, but trust me you have nothing to be worried about, So! Now that that's said, I would like the Open Faced chili cheeseburger with no onions and no tomatoes." she said sweetly. The waitress smiled. I heard Paul whisper. "I'm your boyfriend." to her she giggled and nodded. Lucky bastard.

"I will have the lasagna too." Andrea said giving a sweet smile.

"andd for you?" The waitress asked Paris.

"I will have the Nachos." she said politely. For some reason she reminded me of a business woman. The way she carried herself.

"okkkayy! Well this is a big list, so it might take a while." the waitress stated. We all nodded knowing it would.

She than walked off with out menus.

"Wow Paul, you take your bread sticks pretty seriously huh?" Andrea said.

"yeaa, I pretty much take all my food seriously."

"Ha wayyyyyy to seriously. One time we went to McDonalds and he asked for no mustard on his burger and when he got it and tool a bite he immediately tasted the mustard. And he flipped the fuck out and walked over to the counter, the bite of burger still in his mouth. When the manger saw him Paul threw the burger at the cashier who took his order and yells 'I Said NO MUStARD! Are you stupid? I hate-"

"Shut up!" Paul cut me off. I frowned at him. How rude is that.

"Why? I think the story is pretty funny." Nicole said.

Andrea was laughing beside me. Embry and Paris were in there own world talking a giggling.

"Well I don't, Its not funny to make fun of hard disappointing time." Paul said.

I almost spit out my soda. "Hard and disappointing?" hahaha you gotta be kidding me. "it was just mustard, and you almost popped a vassel over it." I laughed.

"Here's your food." the waitress came just in time. I knew the wrath of Paul was right around the corner.

"mmm, yummy." Andrea said as she eyes her food.

"My bread sticks better be warm." Paul muttered.

We all ate our food. Paul and I made up, and we all started talkin about football. All of the guys on rez love football. We even have this big game where all us wolf guys play. It's pretty awesome. My team won last summer.

I was almost done with my pizza when I heard a squeaky voice calling my name.

"shit Jake it's Amber." Embry whispered.

Fuck fuck fuck. Amber is my ex girlfriend we dated for two weeks. When we had sex ALOT, she told me she loved me and wanted to have my babies the last time we fucked. I was scared shitless after that. I made a run for it when she went to go pee. Iv been avoiding her now for 2 weeks. Thank god I'm out of school.

"Jakey Bear." she screamed. I felt Andrea's body tense next to me.

"Ammmberr." I said with a fake smile.

"What are you doing? Where you been? I miss you. Who's this? You should come over." than she leaned in a little and whispers in my ear. "I'm pregnant with little Jakey Bear."

a/n. **short..i kno. But its better than nothing right? Lol..soo what do u think is gonna happen with Amber and Jake? Do u think she is preggers? Should she be? Yay, Nay? Let me kno what u think :]**

**REVIEW PLease**


End file.
